So beautiful it makes you wanna cry
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: "Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep" Parfois, il n'y a pas de rendez-vous manqué - vous planifiez, vous arrivez à l'heure, tous les deux. Vous passez un bon moment, et tout va bien. Oui, parfois tout va bien. "Dreaming about the things that we could be" Le bonheur danse avec vous, et vous riez. Ensemble. "Everything that kills me makes me feel alive." Slash.


Hello~ Oui c'est encore moi. S'il y a des habitués qui ont ouvert la page, ils doivent se dire _mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fumé celle-là ?_ Eh oui, Encore un Stony, (j'ai publié plus de Stony que de FrostIron j'ai honte. Ou pas, mais bref) et en plus un fluffy. Gosh. Je précise, aucun rapport ni avec les deux OS publiés sur Loki, ni avec l'autre Stony _Some gave all._

Ce... Truc est (encore) une gift-fic pour ma chère Rori qui décidément n'arrête pas de grandir, là voilà qui a encore level up (tous les ans à cette date en fait, question de régularité.).

Donc : _**BON ANNIVERSAIRE** **RORI.**_

Et oui je publie à minuit. Principe. Muahaha.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, mais vraiment rien. Les persos et leur univers sont à Marvel et cie ; Les quelques paroles en anglais sont des citations de chansons (les plus mièvres trouvées parce que oui, c'est du fluff) : Respectivement Counting Stars by OneRepublic ; Accidentally in love by Counting Crows ; Innocence by Avril Lavigne et When I'm gone by Three Doors Down (oui encore celle-là, c'est l'hymne du Stony pour moi.)

**Warnings & Tags : **Y en a pas à part peut-être de vous laver les dents après, car trop de sucre donne des caries. Oui c'est à ce point-là. Slash ; FLUFF ; Pseudo-humour (au point d'être vaguement crack) ; pseudo character analyse ; pseudo-lime ; beaucoup de pseudo-truc en fait (c'beau la self esteem hein ?) ; J'ai mentionné le FLUUUUUUFF.

Ah oui, et mention de Peter Parker (mais c'tellement léger que je compte pas ça comme un cross-over d'autant qu'en soi, Avengers EST un cross-over et que fuck, de toute façon spidey en fait partie hein.).

**Titleuh : **Me suis pas cassée la tête pour celui-là, citation d'Innocence d'Avril Lavigne. _Tellement beau que ça te donne envie de pleurer_. J'ai des doutes perso, mais bon.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, encore un happy level up pour toi Rori et je vais me cacher dans un trou de souris pour pleurer mon incapacité à écrire de la bonne romance (and let's _not_ talk about the lime.).

* * *

_So beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Il y avait des jours comme ça, tout allait bien.

C'était plus qu'étrange, quand il se réveillait – de se dire _j'ai bien dormi_. De se dire _l'alarme n'a pas sonné, il n'y a pas d'urgences._

De réaliser qu'il y avait un corps à côté du sien, un corps qu'il utilisait plus ou moins comme oreiller (_ou peluche, ça dépendait des matins._). Il pouvait s'étaler sur son énorme matelas, bailler et s'étirer. Regardait d'un œil distrait l'horloge à sa droite qui lui indiquait que _oh tiens, je suis en retard d'une heure à... A quelque chose. _Il souriait ensuite, parce que ce n'était pas qu'il s'en foutait d'être toujours en retard mais... Mais en fait si.

Il y avait toujours plus important qu'une réunion trop longue et qu'un gala où tous les invités dégoulinent d'hypocrisie. Il y avait son labo, ses robots (_ses enfants_), sa tour, ses amis, sa _famille_.

Steve aussi. Enfin, il faisait partie de la famille, mais Tony le comptait comme spécial, parce que bon, il ne dormait pas dans le même lit que Clint ou Natasha. Et pas seulement parce qu'il ne fermerait sans doute pas l'œil la nuit de peur de se faire poignarder par un poignard ou une flèche (_bon, avouons-le, il fait un peu plus confiance à ses coéquipiers que ça, mais le risque restait présent, hm?_). Il avait dû le faire une ou deux fois avec Bruce mais c'était _Bruce_. Science bros for life. Tout ça. Et Thor était génial hein, fantastique même sauf que pour l'avoir vu, Tony savait qu'il avait tendance à littéralement jeter hors du lit toute personne tentant de dormir avec lui donc il n'allait même pas tenter l'expérience. Ceci dit, quand ils s'endormaient tous pêle-mêle dans le canapé après une soirée DVD, Thor faisait un super oreiller.

Bref. Il s'égarait.

Tout ça pour dire que Steve était un peu particulier, bien sûr puisqu'ils partageaient un peu plus que de l'amitié (_et Tony avait encore un peu du mal à y croire, d'où l'intérêt de pareils matins, des matins où il ouvrait les yeux et pouvait se dire que non il ne rêvait pas_). Tout ça pour dire que voir le visage endormi de son – son quoi exactement ? Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé (_et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais Tony arrivait généralement à distraire Steve quand il essayait de parler « sentiments »_), parce que Tony était trop trouillard pour affronter les discussions sérieuses – Pepper lui avait gentiment dit ça, avec un petit sourire triste quand ils avaient décidé que non, être un couple c'était trop pour eux et qu'ils préféraient le côté flou de leur relation « nous sommes meilleurs amis partageant de temps à autre une tension sexuelle pas vraiment saine mais hey, on parle de Tony Stark hein ? Là où il passe, il y a _toujours_ de la tension sexuelle. »

Il y avait donc le côté, _j'aimerais qu'on soit plus que des amis avec bénéfices mais comment te dire dès qu'on s'approche du sujet sentiments ma bouche cesse de fonctionner et mon corps se met en pilote automatique et j'ai juste envie de te plaquer contre la surface plane la plus proche qu'elle soit horizontale ou vertical._

Alors au final, Tony ne savait toujours pas comment appeler Steve à part juste... Steve. Petit ami, ça faisait pas assez sérieux, partenaire, _trop_ sérieux, et ne parlons même pas de fiancé ou d'amant. Les meilleurs amis ne couchent pas ensemble – surtout pas régulièrement _et_ exclusivement. Alors oui, somme toute, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ?

Généralement, c'était à ce moment-là que Steve grognait, ronflait, éternuait, baillait, bref, faisait quelque chose qui bougeait un peu Tony et le sortait de ses pensées. Il se retournait vers le corps (_Steve dormait toujours sur le ventre, une couverture ou un drap à moitié sur lui et Tony adorait se glisser dessous pour le réveiller __**tout en douceur**_) pas tout à fait réveillé et chantonnait des bonjour enthousiastes.

Selon le jour de la semaine et ce qui s'était passé la veille, une partie de jambes en l'air matinale pouvait ou non suivre.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose comme de la rage ou du désespoir quand ils couchaient ensemble avant. De durs débuts – et un milieu pas franchement mieux. Loki puis Thanos. Ensuite des problèmes avec le SHIELD, des problèmes pas encore réglés parce que Tony n'aimait pas le gouvernement et Steve se méfiait des menteurs (_des menteurs comme Nick Fury qui pour les unir falsifia la mort de Coulson, ce au point de le faire disparaître jusqu'à ce que l'équipe le mette au pied du mur_).

Mais maintenant, les choses allaient mieux. Sauf pour cette fichue conversation que chacun voulait commencer, sans qu'ils n'osent le faire. Enfin, Tony n'osait pas – et ses défenses étaient trop bien ancrées en lui pour qu'il n'y arrive seul, même Pepper avait fini par s'y casser les dents – et Steve... Eh bien, Steve n'était pas l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Steve aussi avait ses démons et parfois, Tony avait l'impression qu'ils étaient pires que les siens.

Tony ne savait pas comment commencer, ne savait même pas qu'est-ce qu'il fallait dire – était incapable de dire comment aider les autres, en particulier les gens _spéciaux_ comme Steve. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, c'était avec Pepper et... Les fraises n'avaient pas plu. Donc nope, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire mais bon, il avait l'habitude de se lancer dans l'inconnu, tête baissée et tant pis s'il se prenait un mur.

Donc un jour bien, un matin où il faisait beau, où les oiseaux chantaient (_littéralement, il y en avait une douzaine à la fenêtre qui gazouillaient comme pour rappeler que oui, on était en été, youpi._) et où Tony pouvait sincèrement dire « Je suis heureux. » à ce moment précis où Steve ouvrait à peine les yeux, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil et se grattait la tête l'air de dire « où suis-je je faisais un beau rêve », Tony se pencha, et lèvres posées contre le front de son – son quoi ? - son _Steve_ et que les labels aillent se faire foutre, murmura à quel point il était heureux d'être là, en ce bas monde, pour partager ce matin (_et tous ceux qui allaient suivre si possible_) avec Steve.

Puis il se leva parce qu'il avait très soif et que chez lui ça voulait soit dire alcool, soit café. Comme on était le matin et qu'en plus il était de bonne humeur – une vraie joie, du genre à vous faire sautiller sur place, danser sans musique et chanter à tue-tête « _B__aby I've been, I've been praying hard, saying no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars _» - ça voulait dire café. Sauf si Clint avait _encore_ fini le dernier pot et oublié de dire à JARVIS d'en racheter. A ce moment-là, il pleurerait l'absence de son breuvage favori et irait simplement se venger en sabotant (_encore_) les flèches de ce cher Legolas pour qu'elles explosent en le recouvrant de peinture rose. Ou fushia. Il hésitait.

Dans la cuisine, il y avait tout le monde – ce qui était surprenant puisqu'ils avaient tous un rythme de sommeil un peu aléatoire – c'est à dire Clint (_qui lui montra la cafetière pleine avec une moue vaguement effrayée_), Natasha qui sirotait un thé avec Bruce et Thor qui discutait science avec leur dernière addition, Spider-man qui refusait toujours d'emménager dans la tour (_et portait toujours son masque même si Peter Parker avait depuis longtemps été exposé et qu'il travaillait de toute façon pour Tony._) et pourtant passait 90% de son temps chez eux.

Ah les jeunes.

Il sifflotait à présent, des paroles sirupeuses flottant dans son esprit (_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think they would understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_) ce qui était peut-être la raison pour laquelle toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent quand il entra. Parce qu'un Tony Stark heureux peut signifier deux choses : un grand pas pour l'humanité ou une terrible catastrophe. En gros. C'était un peu vexant mais aussi souvent correct donc il avait appris à faire avec la méfiance des gens.

« Calme, je n'ai pas encore fini de préparer ma future domination du monde. » Étrangement, personne ne se détendit à ces mots – sauf Spidey, parce que le gamin était _génial_ et avait le même humour sarcastique que lui. Et le cœur d'or de Steve, on pourrait presque croire que c'était leur enfant. « Et plus sérieusement, je me suis juste levé du bon pied ce matin, pas d'expérience foireuse ou de découverte révolutionnaire. Promis. »

Cette fois ça marcha, probablement parce que Steve était entré dans la pièce avec un très très très large sourire aux lèvres (_et donc que tout le monde avait juste assumé qu'ils avaient passé un bon __moment avant de se lever. Ce qui arrivait souvent, c'était vrai, mais ne faisait pas siffloter Tony pour autant. Il aimait le sexe d'accord mais pas au point de sautiller partout chaque fois qu'il en profitait._). Sauf que les conversations ne repartirent pas parce que Steve se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Tony et le serra _très fort_ dans ses bras et oh c'est vrai, il avait fait quelque chose, il avait piétiné ses problèmes de confiance et _parlé sentiments_ et –

« Jarvis. » Dit simplement Steve, la voix grave (_on aurait dit un chat qui ronronnait, et Tony avait appris à associer cette voix à un Steve content._) et soudain il y avait une musique encore plus languide que celles que Tony avait en tête, Clint chantait (_faux_) en cœur avec le chanteur, des rires quelque part dans la pièce et _les yeux de Steve_ qui brillaient trop fort pour que ce soit juste la lumière.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

Et ouaip, peut-être que c'était ça le problème – est-ce que c'en était encore un maintenant que Tony avait parlé ? - peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient tellement accros l'un à l'autre, qu'ils finissaient leurs phrases en cœur, que quand Steve souriait Tony avait l'impression que le monde s'illuminait.

Peut-être que c'était ça la solution aussi.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

En plus des rires, quelqu'un siffla – sûrement Peter puisque Clint chantait toujours à tue-tête, maintenant accompagné de Rhodey (_tiens, Rhode est là ?_) - et la chanson continuait, Steve l'entraîna au centre de la pièce et le força plus ou moins à danser avec lui.

« Normalement, ça se fait à genoux avec un anneau. » Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Tony qui ricana parce que le mot anneau évoquait toujours _un anneau pour les gouverner tous_ sauf que c'était pas le moment de penser à ça parce que _sérieusement ?_ « Mais vu ta petite déclaration ce matin, je me suis dis au diable les conventions. » Tony pourrait presque hurler là, il aurait jamais cru que simplement dire _je t'aime_ pouvait mener à... Eh bien, à une discussion sur le mariage (_non, vraiment, sérieusement, s'imaginer marié venait juste après complimenter Howard et un peu avant donner l'armure à Fury sur sa liste des choses qu'il ne ferait jamais – ou ne pensait jamais faire_).

« Je pensais pas que tu prendrais ça aussi sérieusement à vrai dire. » Il se gratta la tempe et tenta de reculer mais Steve resserra son étreinte – c'était presque inconfortable sauf que Tony adorait quand Steve l'enlaçait comme ça donc il ne dit rien, posa juste son oreille contre la poitrine tiède et écouta le battement de cœur à travers la chemise blanche.

… Mon dieu, les chansons mielleuses déteignaient sur lui. Bientôt il réciterait des poèmes et chanterait la sérénade au clair de lune. Pire, il emmènerait Steve en lune de miel à Venise. Ou Paris. Ou un autre endroit affreusement cliché (_et il avait été à Paris, merci bien, ce n'était __**absolument pas**__comme dans les films, ça puait la publicité mensongère toutes ces histoires de ville romantique_) pour les couples de jeunes mariés.

Jeunes mariés.

_Jeunes mariés._

_**JEUNES MARIES.**_

« Je veux passer le restant de mes matins comme ça, à me dire que ma vie est parfaite du moment qu'elle est avec toi. » Répéta malicieusement Steve (_et heureusement, Jarvis avait enchaîné sur une autre chanson d'amour et Clint s'égosillait toujours, donc personne n'avait entendu cette déclaration **affreusement embarrassante** et est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça?!_), « Ça me paraissait plutôt clair, mais si tu préfères, _je_ peux proposer. Mais tu me connais, _hm_, je préfère faire ça dans les traditions. » Oui, c'était de l'espièglerie qui pétillait dans ses yeux et _oh mon dieu est-ce qu'il était en train de s'agenouiller._

Il allait s'évanouir. Ou s'enfuir en courant. Sauf que non, parce que Steve lui tenait fermement les mains, un genou à terre. Concert de _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw_ dans la cuisine (_on le demandait en mariage dans sa cuisine. Mon dieu._) et Steve sortit lentement, très lentement – Tony pouvait jurer qu'il le faisait exprès, juste pour la pause dramatique – la fameuse petite boite, l'ouvrit et okay.

Tony allait vraiment s'évanouir. Il blâmerait le manque de café.

« Anthony Stark, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Est-ce que AZEXDCFYDUIONADIBOA comptait pour un oui ? Parce qu'actuellement, c'était à peu près tout ce que le cerveau de Tony réussissait à dire. Ça et quelques jurons. Parce que BORDEL DE MERDE ON ME DEMANDE EN MARIAGE. STEVE ROGERS ME DEMANDE EN _MARIAGE. **STEVE.**_

Et aussi quelque chose comme Steve je t'aime mais je te hais, ce moment est sans doute le plus gênant de toute ma vie (_sauf peut-être l'histoire avec cette polonaise qui et non, nope, il avait promis d'éradiquer ça de sa mémoire donc retour au présent._).

« Euh. No problemo ? » Comptez sur lui pour toujours répondre une question par une autre. Puis Pepper le frappa – Pepper était là elle aussi ? Mais c'était prévu ou quoi ? _COMPLOT._ - à l'épaule et siffla quelque chose comme « dis oui imbécile » et il répéta sa réponse avec un peu plus de conviction.

Puis se retrouva avec Captain America dans les bras, l'embrassant un peu partout sur le visage – mais surtout sur la bouche – et un concert d'applaudissement résonna dans la cuisine des Avengers. Peter trouva utile de hurler « Prenez-vous une chambre, j'ai l'impression de voir mes parents sur le point de faire l'amour » et effectivement, la chambre était une _excellente idée_.

Sauf qu'à peine arrivés dans le couloir, Steve plaqua Tony contre le mur et murmura avec une voix rauque terriblement sexy « Je propose une pièce plus proche que notre chambre parce que je serai pas capable d'attendre. ». Et diable. Si c'était pas excitant ça.

Ils réussirent à atteindre un placard lambda qui se trouva être miraculeusement presque vide et trébuchèrent dedans en continuant à s'embrasser. Et à s'arracher les vêtements qui devenaient vraiment trop encombrants.

« Si c'est... la réaction que j'ai à chaque fois que... j'accepte de me marier avec toi, on devrait faire ça plus souvent. » Haleta Tony – la bouche de Steve se colla près de sa clavicule et _ooooh boy_ il savait comment faire un suçon. Dire qu'il y avait des gens qui pensaient encore que Captain America était vierge. Haha. S'ils savaient.

« Du moment que tu n'acceptes que _mes_ demandes... » Fut la réponse de Steve et Tony frissonna. Il y avait juste une _once_ de possessivité dans la voix de son fiancé (_Il n'aimait toujours pas ce mot, mais au moins maintenant il fonctionnait_) et il adorait ça.

Pour le récompenser, il décida de migrer ses mains vers un endroit confortable. Et quelle partie de Steve Rogers était la plus confortable ? Ses fesses bien sûr. Steve émit un tout petit gémissement et embrassa encore Tony qui massa gentiment – _on palpe et oh qu'est-ce que c'est ferme, maintenant on fait des petits ronds avec les doigts, il adore ça et mmmmh..._

« N'empêche... » Souffla Tony une fois que sa bouche fut libérée (_Steve avait apparemment décidé que le torse de Tony méritait de l'attention. Et ses mains déboutonnaient son pantalon._) « J'ai du mal à croire qu'on est sur le point de fêter nos fiançailles dans un _placard. _» Steve lui lança un regard amusé et peut-être un _tout petit peu_ agacé parce que là n'était pas le sujet et s'il pouvait se concentrer un peu ce serait bien.

Ils continuèrent quelque temps en restant par-dessus les vêtements – du moins ce qui en restait – puis Tony décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et plongea sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Steve parce que hey, il avait _vraiment _envie de fêter cette occasion et Steve avait l'air plus que près à aller un peu plus loin que les préliminaires.

Puis Jarvis décida de faire son chieur. Enfin, pas Jarvis, mais Fury, qui contacta Jarvis qui indiqua à Natasha où ils étaient – et vraisemblablement ce qu'ils faisaient. (_Natasha. Pourquoi Natasha. Pourquoi pas Thor ou Bruce, qui leur auraient parlés à travers la porte, leur laissant au moins un peu d'intimité._)

Mais voilà, Natasha avait tout vu dans la vie – ne pas penser à Budapest, ne pas penser à Budapest, _**ne pas penser à Budapest**_ – et au lieu de faire comme les gens civilisés et de frapper elle ouvrit carrément la porte. En grand. Et exposa ainsi le corps complètement nu de Tony (_tiens, il avait perdu son boxer_) et celui qui n'en était pas loin de Steve. Avec bien sûr deux superbes érections, des marques rouges un peu partout, et des mains planquées on ne savait où.

Tony n'était plus un ado rougissant depuis longtemps et il avait atteint son quota d'embarras pour la journée _merci bien._ Donc il fit la chose que n'importe qui aurait fait.

Il ferma la porte au nez de Natasha. A clé.

« Stark, nous avons un problème. Un _sérieux_ problème, et on a besoin de nos leaders. »

« LALALALALALALA JE N'ENTENDS RIEN. Tu entends quelque chose Steve ? » Il rit et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour pousser le bouchon jusqu'au bout. Oui il avait l'air d'un gamin _et alors_. Aucun méchant n'avait le droit de l'emmerder le jour de ses fiançailles. Point.

« Tony. » « Stark. » Parfois, Steve et Natasha étaient très bizarrement synchronisés.

« Oui je sais. » Soupira-t-il. Pas de repos pour les héros, ou quelque chose comme ça. Steve passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui souffla dans l'oreille ce qui le chatouilla et ils rirent doucement. « Steve Rogers futur Stark, tu as intérêt à te plier en quatre pour te faire pardonner. » Ordonna Tony avec un sourire narquois.

Bien sûr, Steve mima un air outragé et lui rappela que Tony était celui qui ne survivrait pas sans sexe – et qui donc n'était pas du tout en position de faire du chantage – et ils éclatèrent de rire tout en se rhabillant lentement. Les vilains peuvent quand même attendre un peu, le temps qu'ils s'embrassent.

La voix de Jarvis leur signifia que _non_.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers ce que Tony appelait affectueusement « La salle à problèmes » qui était en fait une sable salle de réunion. Il y avait _plein_ de monde ce qui était quand même surprenant. Il sentit une pincée d'inquiétude, mais la main chaude de Steve saisit la sienne et l'entraîna. _Tout ira bien._ Il se rassura, parce que oui, tout irait bien, il avait Steve, leur team, leurs _enfants_ presque, donc rien ne pouvait tourner mal. Et s'il y avait un problème, et bien il y aurait une solution.

Et s'il n'y en avait pas ? Tony détruirait le problème.

Jarvis n'avait pas éteint la musique et il entendit une jeune fille chanter d'une voix claire, accompagnée par du piano. C'était pile le genre de chansons qu'il n'aimait pas habituellement, mais il y avait tellement _d'espoir_ qu'il se dit tant pis, parce que cette fois, il était heureux, il était amoureux et _tout irait bien._

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling  
_

Il y avait Charles Xavier et Richard Reed en plus des Avengers et si ça c'était pas un gros signal d'alarme, Tony n'était plus Iron Man. Ils fronçaient les sourcils mais prirent le temps de les féliciter parce qu'après tout on ne se fiance pas tous les jours.

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? » Tony tenta de garder un ton léger, mais sa voix retentit un peu dissonante. Nouveau pincement dans la poitrine. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment soudain. La main de Steve était brûlante contre la sienne, un peu plus fraîche. Son cœur battait un rythme endiablé.

_Tout ira bien._

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

_Tout ira bien._

_Non._

_**Tout ira bien.**_

« Pas tant un problème qu'une grosse frayeur et un avenir franchement sombre. » Répondit Clint en lui lançant un journal. « Page politique. »

Il ouvrit le journal, étala les pages sur la table.

Trois mots lui sautèrent aux yeux.

« Superhuman... Registration Act... ? »

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone _

La main de Steve lui broyait presque les os tellement il serrait fort, et bizarrement, la douleur le rassura plus qu'autre chose.

_Sisi, tout ira bien._

* * *

Roh c'est-y pas beau. Donc pour les non-connaisseurs de Marvel Comics, le SRA c'est l'Apocalypse, c'est Civil War c'est... Moche (très sérieusement hein, je dis rien parce que bon, le spoil c'est nul donc allez lire comme des grands). Oui, j'avoue tout, ça devait finir mal. Sauf que voilà, Civil War n'arrive pas dans l'univers où Tony est mariée (oui, e à la fin, puisque dans ce fameux univers Tony s'appelle en fait Natasha et est une femme.) à Steve. Donc voilà, libre à vous d'imaginer que BAH NON CIVIL WAR ARRIVE PAS TRALALALALALA, ou l'inverse.

Dans ma tête remplie d'angst ça arrive quand même. Mais comme c'est un cadeau d'anniv' et que je sais aussi me montrer gentille (parfois), here, Rori, voilà ta fix-it.

Passé cette fic plus qu'anecdotique, je retourne à mes frostiron remplis d'angst et de sad!endings, tout ça. Libre à vous de laisser une review, ça ferait plaisir.

See ya!


End file.
